1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a head-mounted display apparatus and login method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology progresses, people receive more information from electronic devices, such as multimedia players, network communication devices, and computers, which are equipped with display devices such as CRTs or LCDs for displaying images. The number of pixels and size of the image displayed by the display devices are constrained by the size of the display devices and their performance. Hence, the conventional CRT or LCD displays cannot meet the requirement of compact, portability, and a size with high display quality. For resolving this problem, the head-mounted display (HMD) is provided in the market. The head-mounted display provides two small tubes or LCDs disposed in front of the left and right eyes of a person. For example, a head-mounted display achieves stereoscopic effects by using binocular parallax, which projects images outputted from the tubes or LCDs through beam splitters onto the eyes of the user.
The head-mounted display, in a login process, requires a user to input a password so as to identify the user. Since no input device such as a keyboard for entering a user's password is equipped in the head-mounted display, user identification may be based on a voice password. However, the accuracy of such user identification may be degraded due to the voice password affected by the situation such as the health condition or background noise. In addition, a voice password may be recorded by unauthorized persons, thus causing the failure of the correct identification for the authorized user only.